fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Forever
Naruto Forever 'is a fanon spin off series from the show Naruto. This starts after Sasuke's final fight with Naruto; when the attempt to rebuild the world is an issue due to the Fourth War. It also focuses on themes of violence, prejudice, corruption, and revenge. The story is mainly centered around Sasuke and Naruto, but also focuses on the Kohona 11. Part two of the series focus on the legacy of these heroes. Part One Sypnosis ''After the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, the World is at peace, or temporaily. Howerver all good things must come to an end. With a new Akatsuki, the Tuskarai, out there, no one is safe. While they are not planning to capture the Jinchuriki, they are creating something, more powerfull, more sinister. The nations are fighting more then ever, and one of the worlds moast terrfying crimminals, Uchiha Sasuke, has come out of hiding and is planning on attacking Kohona one more, and finial time. With a new threat about to make it's mark on the worlds history, what will happen? Will the worlds moast powerfull shonobi, Naruto save the day? Will Sasuke's hatered be ended? Will Madara Uchiha finialy be defeated? Will Rock Lee finialy get a girlfriend!? Characters Sasuke Uchiha-Taiyuka -Killed the elders and was about to attack the hidden leaf, but was comfronted by Naruto and defeated. While concidered an antigonist, Sasuke has helped the Shinobi nations by killing unwanted people in his aventures. -Applied a cursed seal onto himself through an unknown process. Along with the new Mutation powers, he gained acess to Orochiamaru's snake techniques. Furthermore, because these are part of his natural abilities and not techniques being preformed, Sasuke can use these abilities with needing little to no chakra. The Demon Seal changed his personailty; making him more angry or sad then a normal person in mental situations. As a mutant, moast of Sasuke's abilities related to it are surpressed in direct contact with sunlight. He is also vunerable to holy-based weapons. It was also discovered that Orochimaru (in a new more scary form) is inside of Sasuke's body. -Wears the armor and weilds the war fan of Madara Uchiha. -Kabuto experimented heavily with Sasuke and gave him the all four Doujustu. He has one eye for each doujustu. Sasuke has all the powers of every Doujustu and thier 'Eternal' levels. By the end, Sasuke has mastered the eyes. Sasuke can not use these eyes recklessly. He will still sufer from bleeding, pain, and blury vision. Contiuned use will result in blood loss, temporary insanity, temporary blindness and maybe shock or comas. -Improved his techniques. Created the Chidori Armor, and could make weapons from his blaze release. Also formed the mirrior release; powerfull genjustu that didn't need eye contact to preform. -Decided he wanted his own hidden village. Killed the sound dyamio, rebuilded Otogakure and became it's leader, formed several groups. Dispite this he is still the cold, cruel arrogant guy he once was and has only gotten worse. He decided to create his own clan called Taiyuka feeling that the Uchiha clan was weak. He has also let go of his brother saying that he has long surpassed him in strength, and no longer feels the need to admire or stick up for him. -Later managed to covience Kabuto to join him, and became Kabuto's student. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 5 Taijustu: 4 Strength: 3.5 Speed: 5 Chakra: 3.5 Intellect: 4.5 Hand Seals: 5 Total: 35.5 Yuna Owna Sasuke decided to form a clan of his own after seeing how weak the Uchiha clan was. He hosted the biggest competion in Otogakure to see who would win his affections. Sasuke howerver, did not see any girls who liked him for himself, instead of his looks. He then rembers Yuna Owna; a girl who has won over his affections before the founding of Otogakure. When Sasuke came back to Otogakure after his four-year training trip, he tried to renew the relationship that he had with her. Yuna, overjoyed by his return told him how much she loved him. -Knows Katon, Douton and some Raiton eleaments. Yuna has her own Kekkei Genkai, smoke which is formed by combineing lightning and earth. She also knows chidori. -Weilds a battle spear; with spikes all over the blades. -Is knowlegeable and gifted in the medical feild, though she prefers straight combat to being a medic nin. -Has a summoning contract with snakes; Yuna also has a cursed seal on her own though she can stay in her full form for about two minuites. -Is an expert in introgation; is shown to be extremely minpultive and has tricked even the smartest characters into doing things for her or falling into her traps. -Was taught by Sasuke on how to fight blind. -Yuna's unique abilitly is the abilty to minpulate paper similar to Kohan. Howerver unlike Kohan, Yuna's paper doesent get stiff by oil. -Yuna can also minpulate sound. Though her level of it is not Jonin. -Was later given the Sharingan by Sasuke, and was acepeted as a member of the Taiyuka clan. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4.5 Chakra: 3.5 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 4 Total: 34.5 Kabuto -Experimented heavily on Sasuke. After Sasuke became Otokage, Kabuto was surprised Sasuke wanted him to become an Otokage citizen. Later he became Sasuke's teacher and taught him many forbiden justu such as Endo Tensei. -Kabuto secreatly tried to asorb Sasuke, but all of his reptile chakr was taken (similar to Sora and Naruto in the filler arc) as such, he can no longer use those powers and has none of thier abilities. All of Orochimaru's reptile chakra now resides inside of Sasuke. -Became Otogakure's moast famous Medic-Nin, and scientist. He could experiment as long as it helped Otogakure. -Artificialy created Bijuu by sealing ninja emmenies and then using Igzani to give the chakra life. -Began expirmenting on cloning to boost Otogakure's numbers. Sucessfully created Sasuke-type clones and Kimmario. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4 Speed: 4.5 Chakra: 5 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 4.5 Total: 36 Suigestu Hozuki -Brought back to life by Endo Tensei. -Was given all Seven Swords from Sasuke; eathier by Endo Tensei or war remeins. -Modofied his Hydration technique to give him five extra appendges he can use at will. This was so he could use all his Swords. -When not in use, stores swords in scrolls. He also has more then just his seven swords. Is often called a sword collector by Sasuke. -Got togeather with Karin and formed the Hozuki Clan. -Shortly after, became leader of Otogakure's own sword group, Quarteal S. (Seven Sword Sound Shinobi) -Knows over 50 types of Kenjustu fighting styles. Is Otogakure's foremost Kenjustu specialist. -Is Sasuke's bodyguard along with Karin and Jugo. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 3 Taijustu: 5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4 Chakra: 5 Intellect: 3 Hand Seals: 3 Total: 32.5 Jugo -Revived by Sasuke via Endo Tensei. -Learned many new ways to transform by watching Sasuke. With better controll over his emotions, he could controll himself in his full lv2 form for three minuites. -Decided to learn Earth Based Justus because he was the 'defensive type' according to Sasuke. -Signed a summoning contract with birds. -Adopted and is currently raising a cloned Kimmario. -Also formed a clan of his own. -Just like the members of Team Hawk, Jugo is Sasuke's bodyguard. Stats; Ninjustu: 4.5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4.5 Chakra: 5 Intellect: 4 Hand Seals: 2 Total: 33 Karin Hozuki -Revived by Sasuke due to Endo Tensei. -Became Otogakure's main spy. -Could use her chakra sence to determine what types of chakra natures an oponet has. -Learned Water Clone justu from Suigestu, Fire Release: Great Fireball technique from Sasuke, and Earth Release: Steel Dome from Jugo as a way to increse her Justu pool. -Studied and learned how to attack pressure points, make poisoin, and evasion. -Had two sons by Suigestu and is Sasuke's third and finial Bodyguard. Stats; Ninjustu: 4 Genjustu: 4 Taijustu: 4 Strength: 3 Speed: 4 Chakra: 3 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 3.5 Total: 30.5 Guren Gozu -Her and Gozu had herd rumors about the new Otogakure and after seeing it, decided to settle there. -Formed her own clan; the Gozu clan with none other then her husband; Gozu. -Learned to crystalise weapons; making them uneffected by time and sharper than crystal itself. -Later created a type of crystal poisoin that paralysed and killed anyone who came in contact with her crystal. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 4 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4 Speed: 4 Chakra: 3 Intellect: 4 Hand Seals: 3.5 Total: 32 Gozu -Along with Guren, forms the Gozu clan. -Used his body alteration to an amazing level. Can alter his ears and eyes to alter his sences. -Developed many earth release justu and mud techniques. -One technique he created was the sisemic sence. He could 'see' anything by feeling vibrations on the earth. It also gave him the abilitly to sence people by chakra, track fast movements, and to minpulate metal. -Can controll the amount of solification mud has (i.e, can be as hard as steel or as soft as cotton.) Yanamaru Gozu -Was taught Crystal Release Armor, Crystal Release Prision, Crystal Shuriken, and could crystaliste the earth around him. While not as sharp as Gurens, he can form Crystal Weapons. Created the Crystal Turtle technique; creates a crystal turtle resembleing the Three Tails. -Was taught the Sisemic Sence by Gozu. -Due to his previous connection to a tailed beast, he was later selected to be the second Jinchuriki for the Snake-Tailed Doroango. Does not have full controll over it yet. -The beast gives Yanamariu exlent controll over water chakra. -Is currently ranked as a chunin. Stats; Ninjustu: 3 Genjustu: 2 Taijustu: 3.5 Strength: 3 Speed: 3 Chakra: 4 Intellect: 2.5 Hand Seals: 2.5 Total: 23.5 Naruto Uzumaki -After mastering Senjustu, Naruto is in a constant stage of Sage Mode (without the toad looking attributes) He is able to counter moast genjutsus, has learned tons of new ninjutsu, moastly colorbration justu, and is as fast and strong as Rock Lee in taijutsu, even when Rock opens the chakra gates. -Naruto has a weapon called the Kyuubi Claws. Powerfull mechaincal claws that have a great amount of use. -Improved his knowlege of fuinjustu. Messed with the Dead Demon seal and gined acess to the other half of the nine-tails chakra. He also could store five minuites worth of Senjustu within a seperate seal located on his stomach. Also wears a gravity seal which fuctions similar to Rock lee's weights. -Later gained the abilitly to acess the nine-tails chakra in versions like killer bee. -Due to him messing around with the seal, Naruto could acess the nine-tails Yin/Yang chakra or both. -Can use the rasengan in both hands without shadow clones. This gave him the abilitly to preform the Thypoon Water Vortex technique alone. -Improved and created many more Rasengan-based techniques. Some examples include the Rasendragon; while not as powerfull as the Rasenshuriken, it shapes the wind chakra into a massive dragon with similar effects to the wind dragon bullet. In Sage mode, the dragon can be used as a long-range attack. Naruto can also use the Twin Rasendragon which is the attack being used in both hands. - Naruto has 2 elemental chakras, Wind and Water. He can create new jutsus mixing Wind and Water chakra but not considered a bloodline limit jutsu because of Naruto’s two chakra supplies. Naruto calls them Tempest Release jutsus. -Another attack was the Wind Release: Rasenkurri, Naruto's defensive move. It takes the shape of a sheild, and can protect the user as long as there is chakra availble. The sheild can even protect the user from Katon attacks which are naturaly strong against wind. The sheild can expand and defelect attacks, at the cost of more chakra. -Naruto is Icha Icha's new author. Stats; Ninjustu: 4.5 Genjustu: 3 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4 Stanima: 5 Intellect: 3.5 Hand Seals: 2.5 Total: 31.5 Sakura Haruno -Sakura continued to train under Tsunade, increasing her medic-nin techniques, and genjutsu. After Tsunade begins implementing 5-man teams w/ a medic-nin added to each team, Sakura begins teaching and training new medic ninjas at the Medical Academy. -After Tsunade retires as Hokage, Sakura becomes the head medical ninja. -Learned Rasengan from Naruto for defense and being inspired by Rasengan, created a new technique that is similar to Chidori but instead of damaging a target, heals them in an extremely short amount of time. She called it the Mystical Sphere Technique also knows some earth justus. -Gained a summoning technique to slugs -Married Rock Lee and is expecting a baby soon Stats; Ninjustu: 3.5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 3.5 Strength: 5 Speed: 3.5 Stanima: 3 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 3.5 Total: 30.5 Kakashi Hatake -Activated his white chakra. The chakra gives him avantages similar to Naruto's Sage Mode. -Re created the White Chakra Sabere; the sword that his dad gave him. -Is appointed as the Seventh Hokage. -Late to everything, gets distracted reading books, but when working gets a lot done. -After seeing Naruto's colorbration justu with the Toads, Kakashi decided to train with his niken pack so he wouldn't have to rely on his sharingan so much. -Speaking of the Sharingan, Kakashi has trained with it so much that he can have it activated hours at a time, though he must keep track of the time. He also improved Kumari and can use it as a teleportation technique without sufering from any fatigue. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 4.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 3.5 Speed: 5 Stanima: 3 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 5 Total: 35.5 Tenzo Senju (aka Yamato) -Jonin level - Head of ANBU -Decides to restart the Senju clan -His kids have Mokuton abilities Stats; Ninjustu: 4.5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4 Speed: 4.5 Stanima: 3.5 Intellect: 4.5 Hand Seals: 4 Total: 33 '''Sai -Jonin level -Stays a member of ANBU and becomes ANBU captain, Yamato's right-hand man. -Very good at genjutsus using his art to make the genjutsu like Kurama clan. -Marries Ino and sometimes get over-emotional because of not being in touch with his emotions for so long. -He is eventually able to tap into real emotions and becomes much more personable but kinda becomes a bit over-emotional since his emotions have been dormant so many years. He marries Ino who sometimes has trouble when he gets overly emotional. (Bit of humor added to the story) -They have a son. Stats; Ninjustu: 4.5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4 Strength: 3.5 Speed: 3.5 Stanima: 3 Intellect: 4 Hand Seals: 4 Total: 30 'Kurenai Yuhi' - Kurenai raises her 5 year old daughter, Asuma, She also teaches at The Academy on how to perform genjutsus. 'Hinata'- Jonin level -Hinata marries Kiba Ikuzuka -Becomes and advanced medic-nin due to her Byakugan and uses her Gentle Fist Style to apply medical chakra to in faster method than normal medic-nin style -Creates a new healing technique: Medical Ninjutsu: Chakra Redirection jutsu 'Shino Aburame'- -Head of Aburame clan. -ANBU Hunter ninja. -Shino is leader of Team Shino, specializing in tracking. In Shino’s team there is a ninja who has a special connection to ravens, a ninja who use genjutsus to block a target’s senses, and a ninja who is a taijutsu master at paralyzing his target (Rock Lee's daughter) Shino and Kiba’s team are rival tracking teams. 'Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru'- -Head of Inuzuka clan also marries Hinata. -ANBU Hunter ninja. • Kiba is also leader of Team Kiba specializing in tracking. In his team he has a chakra-sensing ninja, a ninja w/ extremely good hearing, and a third ninja who can detect things through the earth (like Toph from Avatar but not blind.) 'Ino Yamanaka'- Summon: Moths -Head of the Yamanaka clan. -Becomes an excellent spy and recon ninja. Ino specializes in spying and interrogation. -Part of ANBU’s Torture and Interrogation Squad. Learns from Ibiki Morino. -Leader of Team Ino, which specializes in espionage and recon. She eventually trains Shikamaru’s twin daughters. -Uses her Moth summons to send messages. -Marries Sai they have a son. 'Shikamaru Nara'- Jonin level - Head of Nara clan. -Kakashi's right hand man and chief adviser. -Leader of Team Shika. Shikamaru will eventually train Choji’s daughter and Asuma’s son. -Marries Temari. They have twin daughters, Shikayin, specializing in wind jutsus and Shikayang using shadow justus. 'Choji Akimichi'- Summon: Pigs/Boar -Head of Akimichi clan. • Leader of Team Cho. Choji eventually will train Ino’s son. • Wields his father’s staff • He marries an unknown woman and they have a daughter. 'Rock Lee'- -Taijutsu teacher at the Academy -Wears a yellow workout suit like Bruce Lee in Game of Death -Rock is the leader of Team Lee, specializing in taijutsu. -He marries Sakura and have a daughter Tai, who use pressure points to close tenketsu (she just knows the human body well she does not have Byakugan or anything like that) and paralyze her opponents. (This is nod to Ty Lee from Avatar) 'Neji Hyuga'- - Head of the Hyuga clan. -He leads Team Neji. -He forms a new opinion of his role in the Hyuga clan-not one of being cursed but being the protector of the clan. He greatly enjoys and honors his duty to the clan. 'Tenten'- -Becomes the weapons specialist ninja for the Ninja Academy. -She is the leader of Team Tenten which specializes in long range fighting. 'Konohamaru'- -Loses Ebisu, after many missions. -Becomes very cold and unfeeling after the death of his teacher. -Konohamaru is put in a team with Hanabi Hyuga and some other ninjas. -Konohamaru learns how to summon monkeys. -After dealing with the pain of losing his team leader, Moegi comforts him and they get married in 3 years. Main Locations Kohonagakure The main location and the home of moast of the main characters. While being peacefull, Kohona has been involved in many hostoric events such as the Huga clan incident, and earned a feirce reputation during the war years. Twelve years before the series started, the Kyuubi attacked the village by a man known as Madara Uchiha, the fourth hokage sealed the demon inside of his own son; Naruto to protect the village. The aftermath of that attack lead to the Uchiha Clan Massacare. Years later, Kohona was invaded twice; the first time by Sunagakure and Otogakure, and then by Pein a member of the Ataskuski. Currently they are rebuilding and slowly recovering. The ninja here are known for thier usage in Katon Techniques, and exlent usage in tracking and defensive specialist. Three of the ninja worlds moast powerfull clans Orginaly came from here; the Hyuga, Senju and the Uchiha. Howerver, only the Hyuga clan (as a whole) still exist. Otogakure Otogakure was Orochimaru's personal village, founded for the express purpose of collecting ninja for his experiments and his quest to learn all jutsu. In actuality, Oto is not really a village, but a group of hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound and other countries. Howerver, a mutant Sasuke helped conquer the entire Land of Sound, and rebuilded the village. Sound ninja use a diverse amount of jutsu, which are mostly centered around modifications and mutations Orochimaru gave them. It is uknown what type of ninja or the actual techniques they posses of this village. Though it is speculated that the ninja know tecniques related to sound. It is also rumored that most to all Sound Ninja possess in-human techniques, techniques that would naturally be impossible to learn without proper Body Alteration. Howerver, acording to Sasuke, Oto nin are experts in Kinjustu, or forbidden techniques. As for eleamental chakra, sound shinobi seem to pratice lightning and fire release techniques. Nearly all of Otogakure's Population is Missing-nin, and half of Otogakure's missing-nin come from the main hidden villiages. Arnilax Empire Little is known about this location, but this is where Tigerstar Talonsman went to after the Uchiha Clan Massacare. This village specialises in fire techniques and it's population and military is on the rise. Due to him becomeing it's leader, Tigerstar has tricked the village into going in an all out war with Otogakure. Plot Return of the Fallen Arc This arc is simple re-introducing the main characters as well as the new villian group; Tuskarai. The first character we see is Sasuke who is summoned by Kabuto who needs to try out an experiment. Sasuke agrees to the operation, but Kabuto tells him that if he wants the torture to stop, he must start attacking villages and bringing the survivors for them to be used as test subjects instead. Sasuke declines the offer, so Kabuto tells him that it might be a good way to bring out Naruto. Still having a grudge against his former village, Sasuke takes the offer immedily. Before leaving, he tells Kabuto to look for Tigerstar Talonsman. Meanwhile, the members of Team X had recived information about the Otogakure Chunin exams. They became extremely angered when they had found out that Sasuke was recrutied at the last minuite for a mission. Elsewhere, Naruto is seen running tawards Kohona announcing that he has returned from yet again another training aventure. He is surprised to see all of his friends married, he is futher suprised to see that his friends have acheived the rank of Jonin, and all are clan heads. They all chat for a while, before Naruto is summoned by the Hokage. Howerver, instead of Tsunaude, it is Kakashi who is the Hokage. The two begin to spar, and Kakashi is impressed about Naruto's abilities. The two talk about how has Kohona been in the past four years and how the aftermath of the war has lead to Kohona and Kumo being targeted emmenies (because they are the only nations with Jinchuriki). But dispite everything that is happening, the world has remained peacefull, or it would be untill the five villages get messages telling them that the era of red moon is still possible. Madara Uchiha is seen in an unknown location with the some of the revived members of Atskuski, and some new shinobi. Madara makes a speech about his new plan will bring the era of Red Moon. The other members seem to agree. Itachi was also present, but seemed cincerned about Madara's new plan. Somewhere off in a cave, we see an unnamed character training with a sword. As the character steps out in daylight, we see she is an Otogakure-affiliated ninja who happens to be recovering from a mission. This character's name is later figured out to be Zxion, who is summoned in a meeting regarding an attempted invasion on Otogakure. At first, it seemed that the meeting was going downhill. While the village and people did not suffer as a whole, many, excpecily the shinobi, were angered that the council had sent thier leader away for a unessary mission knowing that they were sufering assaults from the Arnilax Empire lately. Kabuto (who was left in charge while Sasuke was away) tried to change the subject, but he was failing. When Sasuke's name was brought up, this caused moast of the shinobi to ask where the Taiyuka was. Just when the village was about to start a riot, Sasuke appears, aknowlegeing Kabuto. With Sasuke back, the village was resumeing order. He started the meeting by addressing the matter of Oto's jinchūriki and information about the enemy's headquarters, strength and various things. He also says that in the war, he was the only shinobi to fight Tigerstar, and live. He goes on expleining his stragey in the war, but states that Otogakure might have to have an allience. After a unanamus vote, the village decides to form an allience. But the only problem is with who. Sasuke immeditely states that he will not hesitate to kill anyone from Kohona if he sees them on the spot, so that leaves very few villges. Sasuke then suggest that the allience doesen't always have to be from the main hidden villages and states that he will find other shinobi cities to become friends with. Tigerstar and Madara Arc With thier plans now comming into action, Madara and Tigerstar begin to announce thier return. Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke are hunting down some people. One, to form an allience and to avenge his cusin, the other? To keep peace flowing as it should. In order to figure out what the new threat was about, Naruto and his team are sent on a mission in Kumo. He is exited to see that the village is doing well and finialy catches up with Killer Bee. The two spar, nd Naruto is expecialy glad to see Killer Bee controll Samehada so well. They then dicuss about the message. Of corce, the first things that the two Jinchuriki have in mind is indeed training. Later on though, Naruto sees an uknown group of shinobi and quickly notofies the Raikage. A howerver, just stated that they are just part of the Kumo scouting team. Naruto is then given a mission to follow the scouting team to thier destined location. While out on a scouting mission, Sasuke sees Yuna and one of his long time friends and the first Otokage, Kyuaku, fighting Tigerstar. After getting heavily wounded Kyuaku droped to his knees whilst Tigerstar took avantage of Yuna's surprised state and knocked her out. Cursing, Sasuke helps Kyuaku to his feet only to see that he is dieing because of his woulds. Kyuaku's finial words to Sasuke were that he would please save Yuna, and resorted to begging before Sasuke responded with a yes. Sasuke's anwser came on deaf ears howerver, as Kyuaku passed away. In Oto, Kabuto orders the resurected members of the sound Five and Taka to find Sasuke. He also orders for defenses to be raised. Now we see the New group Madara has started is called Tuskarai. Madara gives his members each new missions to collect special crystals or to go on missions. Stories Part Two Sypnosis It has been 60 years sence the maganificent rule of the Niadime Otokage, Uchiha Sasuke ended. The shinobi wrld has begun to focus on may more things such as medical reasearch, technology and shinbi training. Still, it seems as if the war between two powerfull forces is still contiuneing. Howerver, the legacies of two powerfull men, who literly destroyed the world in thier fatefull battle will arise and finialy put end to the shinobi world once and for all. Thier names are Taiyuka Sasuke and Uzumaki Jariyia. Characters Jaryia Uzumaki Sasuke Taiyuka Plot Stories Quoteline "What does it mean to be a strong hero? I always thought that with power comes madness. But lately, I've learned to make great responseabiitly of this power. Like the great AlphaRay once said,' if you have the power to take lives, then you have the power to save them.' A person isn't called strong 'cause they have unbetable abilities, outmached intelect, or even the strongest of friendships. A person is strong because of determiniation. Its determination that keeps me going. That keeps me wanting to get stronger. To protect my friends. To always try, and to never give up...untill the end...and even then! Determiniation is what I'm made of. And it is what I will believe in." -Naruto Uzumaki -Sasuke Uchiha Triva -Both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the series main characters, give the quoteline for this series. -At the begining of the series, it is hinted that possibly, another Great Shinobi World War, is on the verge of breaking out.